


В последнюю секунду

by Isei



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e13 Dead Reckoning, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isei/pseuds/Isei





	В последнюю секунду

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At the Last Second](https://archiveofourown.org/works/665585) by [AKMars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKMars/pseuds/AKMars). 



Наконец-то. Он разблокировал телефон и обезвредил бомбу-жилет на своем напарнике, который сейчас жадно глотал воздух.  
Гарольд закрыл глаза и откинул голову настолько, насколько позволяла поврежденная спина. «В безопасности, Джон в безопасности, все закончилось», - Финч только хотел что-то сказать, но тут пара сильных рук сжала его в объятиях, и получился только полузадушенный хрип.  
Риз ухватился за Финча как утопающий. Если бы не этот невозможный упрямец, он бы умер. И не из-за Кары Стентон, а еще два года назад от своих рук. Гарольд Финч дал ему так много: жизнь, надежду и, самое главное, способность чувствовать, снова соединиться с миром и другими людьми.  
Джон обнял Финча еще сильнее, проигнорировав слабый возглас протеста. Гарольд обнял его в ответ, и Риз почувствовал, что того трясет. Он принялся покрывать поцелуями шею и линию подбородка, вдыхая смесь пота и пятисотдолларового одеколона.  
\- Гарольд… Гарольд…  
Его имя снова и снова повторял этот знакомый, успокаивающий голос, который Финч уже привык слышать каждый день. Этот голос умел соблазнять и пугать, а сейчас принес такое нужное утешение, словно укутал одеялом.  
\- Мы в порядке, Джон, ты в порядке, - говорил Финч, пока Риз целовал его лицо и шею, щекотал теплым дыханием ухо, все повторяя его имя. Финча дрожал все сильнее, смесь страха, отчаяния, злости и жажды, которая собиралась в нем со дня провала в банке, наконец, прорвалась наружу, сминая все защитные барьеры.  
Когда Финч впился в его губы, Риз поразился, но с радостью ответил, открывая рот под напором чужого языка. Его член с интересом пробудился к жизни, когда Финч недвусмысленно прижался к нему.  
Финч пробормотал что-то в поцелуй, и Риз со смехом сдался перед чужим энтузиазмом. Финч прикусил нижнюю губу Джона и толкнулся в него бедрами еще раз.  
Риз опустил руку и провел по чужому члену через штаны. Финч только застонал и спрятал лицо на плече Риза, когда тот расстегнул ширинку и взял его член в руку. Риз прошелся раз, второй, и Финч кончил со слабым: «Джон».  
Он прижал себе Гарольда, ожидая, пока тот успокоится. Финч обмяк, он держался только благодаря объятиям Джона и собственной мертвой хватке на его плаще.  
\- Прости, - задыхаясь, выдавил Финч. – Адреналин закончился.  
Джон прислонился к кондиционеру и поудобнее прислонил к себе Гарольда.  
\- Не удивительно, - сказал он, наконец, осознав. – Ради меня ты одолел двадцать один этаж по лестнице, Гарольд?  
Финч отвернулся, в неверном свете фонарей его щеки слегка потемнели.  
\- Я должен был. Я должен был добраться до тебя до того…  
\- И ты добрался, Гарольд, - Джон зарылся носом в чужую макушку.  
Риз попытался незаметно застегнуть брюки Финча и только улыбнулся на тихое бормотание: «Стыд какой».  
\- Наверное, нам следует продолжить разговор в моей квартире, Финч.  
\- Наверное, - ответил Финч, глядя в такие родные голубые глаза. - … но сначала избавимся от этого.  
Он ткнул в обезвреженный жилет.  
\- И пусть такие мелочи больше не встают между нами, мистер Риз. Я понятно выражаюсь?  
\- Не то слово, Финч. Пошли домой.


End file.
